


what else do you need to know, linda sucks

by orphan_account



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, One Shot, Transgender Becky Barnes, Transgender Tom Houston, all my homies hate linda, also i’ve decided that becky was like. borderline genki girl in highschool, fuck linda, i just love them thatse all, i put this through a grammar checker so hopefully it is legible, i wrote this instead of focusing on school B), it isn’t really mentioned but he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: becky’s not happy when tom sees her after cheerleading practice.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Kudos: 12





	what else do you need to know, linda sucks

**Author's Note:**

> i’m proud of myself for thinking of the title i hope it’s as funny as i think it is

_ Oh shit. Shiiiiit.  _

Tom jumped out of his parked car and ran towards the football field where cheerleading practice was held. He glanced at his wrist— _ only 15 minutes late, that’s not the worst thing that could’ve happened— _ and didn’t stop until he reached the benches where Becky would be waiting for him.

He almost didn’t recognize her at first.

Normally she was on the edge of the bench, looking his way before bouncing up to greet him, but now she was hunched over, her hair falling in her face as she hugged herself.  _ Oh shit, maybe being 15 minutes late  _ was  _ bad. _

He sat down next to her, tapping next to him for a few seconds before asking “...You okay?”

Becky shrugged before sighing. “Just Linda…” she looked over at Tom, giving sort of jazz hands, “being Linda.”

“What’d she do?”

Becky put her head on Tom’s shoulder, arms wrapped around herself again. “During cheerleading practice I’d gone to the bathroom, and Linda was still here after school. I think she’s in one of the clubs, or her boyfriend is or something. Anyways, she was at the sinks when I walked in, and she just kinda…” Becky took a shaky breath. “she just kinda scoffed and said, ‘Really, they let  _ you _ in here?’”. Normally Becky had a fake voice she’d use when talking about Linda, but she didn’t have the energy to now. “She’s said worse but it’s just...I dunno, that just hit me hard.”

Tom nodded and put his hand around Becky’s shoulder, ready to say the most comforting thing he could imagine. 

“Man, fuck Linda Monroe.”

That was….not what he had planned to say.

But Becky found some humor in it, if her giggles were anything to go by. 

She nodded, looking back up at him with a smile. “Yeah. Fuck her!”

Tom grinned, reaching out his hand towards her. She took it as she stood up, squeezing it when they started walking to his car.

“Thanks, Tom,” She said, a smile clear in her voice. 

“No problem, Beck,” Tom hesitated before deciding to add, “I love you so much.”

She squealed a little, hugging him from the side and kissing his cheek. “I love you so much too!” 

“…Do you know where Linda is right now? And if there’s a shovel anywhere near there? Asking for a friend.”

God, her laugh was so cute and contagious. “Tom!” 

“Just kidding, Beck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i always forget how much fun writing is until i start writing again;; i hope u enjoyed ^U^


End file.
